Rescue
by Blackhawk1674
Summary: When one of Jay's enemies resurfaces Erin gets caught in the middle, but what happens next?


**When an enemy of Jays resurfaces and Erin gets caught in the middle, what happens next** **next?**

I'm so sorry I haven't wrote anything in such a long time. I've had a lot going on in the past few months. I've also hit a major block with my other story and I'm not really sure where to go with it. So if anybody has any ideas feel free to message me or leave a review with any suggestions. Please enjoys this story and review. Hopefully I will get the next part up soon.

 **ERINS POV**

I slowly felt myself awaken, my head felt fuzzy and I began to think last night must have been a good night. It did not take long for my head to begin to throb like it never has before. I reached out to my side to get Jay to go and get me some painkillers, when I realised he wasn't beside me. I rubbed my hand around only to realise I wasn't in fact in bed but on a cold concrete floor. A damp wet concrete floor. At that my eyes flashed open, I was greeted with complete darkness.

Slowly, I sat up and looked around me hoping beyond hope to discern where I was. When I tried to move away from where I was sitting I quickly realised I had been shackled to a wall. I tried to free myself but the heavy iron shackles weren't going anywhere. I was trying to remember how I got here with little success. All of a sudden the memories came flashing back to me...

 _Jay and I had went to Molly's to meet up with the rest of the squad for a few drinks after a long day at work. We had been there about an hour when I began to feel the tiredness of the day starting to show. It had after all been a long day and a tough case. The case had hit home hard. A young girl had been killed when acting as a prostitue to feed her mothers drug habits. All I could think was that would have been me if Hank hadn't stepped in. I quietly convinced Jay to stay and have a good time with the guys, saying I would be at home. I left and drove home to our apartment. When I arrived I climbed out of the car and went up to our apartment which was on the third floor. I got to the corridor on our floor and an eerie sensation came over me, saying something wasn't right, but I just ignored it, chalking it up to the tensions of the day and my need to sleep._

 _I continued on down the corridor in through the door. I walked on into our apartment turning into the kitchen when I felt something hit me on the back of the head and everything went black._

 **Jays POV**

It had been a good night catching up with the guys in Molly's, I know we work together but it's hard to actually talk about anything other than the case we happen to be working on at the time. I hopped out of the cab I had taken home and ran up the stairs to Erin in our apartment. We have been living together for nearly a month now but I still love using the phrase "our apartment". I love walking through the door to her. I love having her beside me every night.

I walked through the door and walked into the living room, completely missing the small specks of blood on our kitchen floor.

"Erin!" I called out. All that met me was silence. Hmm that's odd I thought. I slumped down on the couch thinking she must already have went to bed. That's when I noticed the the folded page on the coffee table that definitely wasn't there when we left this morning. I casually flipped it open, oblivious to the fact it was going to turn my world upside down.

It read:

If you ever want to see her again call this number and don't tell anyone.

I flipped over the page and saw the number. My heart sank someone had her. What was I going to do. I mentally slapped myself pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialling the number on the page. It began to ring and ring and ring, and then someone answered.

"I see you got my note."

"Who the fuck are you and where's Erin?"

"Jay I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"Who are you and what have you done with her?"

"I think you know who I am and she's fine, for now..."

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"Fine. I'm your old buddy Jack."

In that second my heart sank. Jack was a guy in my rangers unit who we thought had died in Afghanistan.

"What your alive?"

"Yeh, and you left me in that hellhole. Do you have any idea what they did to me?"

"We thought you were dead. We had our orders."

"Well I wasn't"

"What does Erin have to do with this?"

"She's the only way you where ever going to come and meet me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the warehouse your grandfather used to own. Come alone. If you tell anyone, I'll not hesitate to kill her."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Looking forward to it"

He then hung up on me. I grabbed my keys and charged out of the apartment not even stopping to lock the door. I'm honestly not sure if I even closed it. I dashed to my car and drove to the warehouse. When I got there the door was open I drove on in and jumped out of the car and walked on in. I turned a corner and then a light flicked on at the end of one of the storage aisles and there she was bound to a chair.

I ran to her. She was gagged, she was trying to say something but it was muffled. I untied the gag and began to untie the ropes.

"Jay! Go! It's a trap!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Then there was a loud pop and my world began to spin. I pulled my hand away from my side and glanced down at it. Oh shit! That can't be good.

 **ERINS POV**

All of a sudden a door flew open and a man marched into the room. He unshackled me and I tried to fight with him but he was too strong. He lead me to a chair in the middle of what seemed like a storage warehouse and tied me me to a chair in the middle of the aisle.

"What do you want with me?"

"I have absolutely no problem with you."

"Then why am I here?"

"I had to find some way to get him to meet me and he took the bait hook, line and sinker."

"Who?"

"Jay."

"What do you want with Jay?"

"I want him to feel what it feels like to think that your never going home."

Then we heard tyres skid to a halt and he quickly gagged me and disappeared into the shadows. This was all a trap to get to Jay. I tried to fight the ropes he had me tied with but I had no success. I was terrified. This can't be happening, not to us, not now. Then the light above me flicked on.

"ERIN!" I could hear him yell as he was running towards me. He slid to a halt behind me. I tried to tell him to go but my voice was muffled by the gag. When he pulled it off the first thing I said was, "Jay! Go! It's a trap!"

He replied, "I'm not leaving without you!"

Then before either of us could say anything else there was a loud pop and I felt Jay shudder. I turned round to see him slowly pull his hand away from his side, bloody and gasp for breath.


End file.
